mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 2
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 2 ist die zweite Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zweite Teil der Let the Games Begin! Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Let the Games Begin!" Part Two: Rock was just a simple helper-robot. Now he's the world-saving Mega Man! Armed with only his Mega Buster, can Mega Man face down the Robot Masters? More importantly, can he face his own reservations about fighting his own kind? Weapons Get! Mega Man bereitet sich für den Kampf gegen die Robot Master vor und überprüft durch das Teleportieren in Mega City seine Warpfähigkeiten. Er trifft bei seiner Suche nach den Robotern nicht nur auf Soldaten, sondern auch Sniper Joe und Pickel Man, die sich ihm ebenfalls in den Weg stellen. Bei einer Ausgrabungsstädte kommt es zu einem Kampf mit Bomb Man, der Mega Man abfällig als einen Haushalterroboter und Laborassistenten bezeichnet, jedoch besiegt Mega Man ihn mit seinem Mega Buster erfolgreich und er bekommt von Dr. Light die Mitteilung, dass er die Waffe von Bomb Man, Hyper Bomb, nun auch selbst anwenden kann. Nach einer weiteren Teleportation gelangt Mega Man zu Guts Man, den er mithilfe der Hyper Bomb eliminieren kann und dabei dessen Fähigkeit Super Arm erwirbt. Roll und Light bemerken derweil, dass Mega Man umso distanzierter und agressiver reagiert, je mehr Waffen er von den Robot Mastern kopiert. Er beginnt sich mit seiner neuen Rolle zu identifizieren und betrachtet es mehr und mehr als seine neue Aufgabe, andere Roboter in die Luft zu sprengen statt. Ein Laborassistent ist er nun nicht mehr, das sei sein früheres Ich Rock gewesen. Im Kampf mit Cut Man, den Mega Man erfolgreich mit dem Super Arm besiegen kann, greift Roll in die Verbindung ein und erreicht somit, dass Rock wieder seine sanfte Persönlichkeit durchschimmern lässt. Inzwischen sieht Dr. Wily durch seine Monitore, dass Mega Man schon drei Robot Master erfolgreich besiegt hat und nur noch drei ausstehen, er hat jedoch noch ein weiteres Ass im Ärmel. Charaktere thumb|250px *Unbekannter Soldat 1 & 2 *Mitglieder aus Dr. Lights Labor **Mega Man **Dr. Light **Roll Gegner *Dr. Wily *Sniper Joe *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Cut Man *Pickel Man **Mettaur *Bunby Top DX *Adhering Suzy Trivia *Die zwei Soldaten, die in den ersten drei Seiten auftauchen, haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit denen aus dem Spiel Capcoms Forgotten Worlds. *Dr. Light denkt auf Seite 5, dass der Sniper Joe Blues aka Proto Man sei, weshalb Mega Man ihn nicht angreifen dürfe. Blues selbst wird fast immer als ein Robot Master mit einem Helm und einem Schild gemalt und zeigt sich nie in seiner zivilen Form. Wie sich später herausstellt konnte es nicht Blues gewesen sein, da jener in der Welt herumirrte. *Auf Seite 5 und Seite 18 wird auf Dr. Lights Monitor wie im ersten Mega Man-Spiel die 8-Bit Charakterauswahl angezeigt, inklusive einem Portrait von Mega Mans Kopf sowie der Energie- und Munitionsleisten der jeweiligen Waffen von Rock. *Ebenfalls auf Seite 22 kann auf Dr. Wilys Monitor gesehen werden, welche der Robot Master noch intakt ist und welcher nicht. *Im Short Cut ist Wilys Krawatte rot-dunkelrot gestreift und nicht wie üblich in einem Hellrot. Leseprobe MegaMan2Page1.jpg|Seite 1 megaMan2Page2.jpg|Seite 2 megaMan2Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan2Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 2 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics